


Пока мир остановился

by faikit



Series: Пустые небеса [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Планета все еще во тьме, но у Тони есть Стив, а это гораздо больше того, на что он мог надеяться.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Пустые небеса [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Пока мир остановился

Стив спит, разметавшись по не слишком широкой, сбитой из фанерных щитов кровати. Обветренное лицо в предрассветных сумерках грубее и темнее, чем помнит Тони, но складка между бровями обведена светлым, и по ней можно прочесть, что на протяжении всего пути сюда Стива не отпускало напряжение. Тони не знает, доводилось ли ему улыбаться в последнее время, не похоже на то — сам бы так не смог. Даже здесь, прикованный к постели из-за сломанных ног, он находил повод позубоскалить, пусть внутри все и разворотило черной спиралью боли и тревоги. Тони знал, что Стив жив, однако этого оказалось чудовищно мало. Что с ним? Что со всем остальным миром? Недостаток информации убивал. Тони понимал только, что если не будет действовать, предпринимать попытки добыть сведения о своих, о Стиве — сойдет с ума гораздо раньше, чем заживут переломанные кости.

Повезло, что люди тут оказались отзывчивыми — притащили все железо, что удалось найти. Тони работал — и им польза.

А потом пришел Стив. Пришел, даже не зная, жив ли Тони. Добрался на голой надежде и вере в то, что не погиб. На чистом упорстве и силе воли, которых в нем на пятерых. На сотню.

Тони смотрит на Стива и хмурится. Хочет коснуться пальцами рубцов на лице и шее, но боится разбудить. Тони не видит в них уродства, ему плевать на глупую бороду и следы от ожогов, под которыми Стив — тот самый. Свой. Однако при одной только попытке представить, какая боль могла оставить такие отметины, внутри сворачивается ледяной ком. Суперсолдат, говорите? Почти бессмертный Капитан Америка? Это вряд ли. Всего лишь человек, прошедший сквозь боль и ад, чтобы оказаться здесь. А людям бывает больно и страшно. А люди, даже самые сильные, порой ломаются — просто когда им выпадает сверх всякой меры. Когда очередной подвиг оказывается вдруг не по плечу. Это чудо, знаете ли, что все не кончилось плохо и у Стива хватило упорства сперва выжить, а потом добраться сюда. К нему.

Тони переводит взгляд на метку. Та медленно пульсирует в такт сердцебиению — не его собственному. И вот теперь небеса пусть рухнут на землю, если им хочется.

Еще неделя-другая, и можно двигаться в сторону Нью-Йорка. Вот только Тони нужно чуток расходиться — кости срослись, но ноги пока долго не держат. Однако лишь он один знает, как можно в обозримом будущем вернуть человечеству свет и связь, а значит, разлеживаться времени нет.

Рука, на которую оперся, затекает и колет тонкими иглами. Тони опрокидывается на спину и сжимает кулак, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь. Стив реагирует на движение — переворачивается на живот, подтягивает Тони себе под бок. Но не просыпается — лишь прижимает крепко и горячо дышит в шею. Черт знает, сколько времени он не спал. Тони заставляет тело расслабиться, отпустить накатившее желание — он давно научился с этим справляться, — и выравнивает дыхание. Потом прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе снова заснуть — еще только полночь, и у них есть немного времени до утра.

***

Быть Мстителем то еще удовольствие — порой занятное, порой очень сомнительное. И дело не в самих миссиях и множестве часов, которые можно было провести за новыми проектами. Просто по возвращении, когда в крови еще вовсю бурлил адреналин и хотелось разрядки, Стива вечно носило черт те где. Да нет, конечно, Тони знал, где именно. В курсе, что еще пару часов тот будет докладывать об операции, заполнять бланки и подписывать горы бумаг — такова процедура отчета. А ему самому придется ждать, когда слаженная бюрократическая машина Щ.И.Т.а насытится и отпустит Стива домой.

Этот раз был как никогда долгим, и не мешало бы заняться работой, но, на самом деле, в таком состоянии он разве что супердилдо изобрел бы.

Тони отправился в душ и, нежась под горячими струями, дал Стиву еще один шанс вернуться, вел обратный отсчет от тысячи и старательно держал руки подальше от паха. Член был как каменный, но Тони ждал и считал.

На исходе девятой сотни на поясницу легли прохладные ладони, но Тони не открывал глаз — ему не нужно было видеть, он знал эти прикосновения как свои собственные.

А еще он знал: Стив всегда чувствовал, что именно нужно было здесь и сейчас.

Стив ничего не произнес, скользнул вниз вместе со струящейся по телу водой, одним слаженным движением заглотил член Тони до основания. Тони с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться в его волосы и не начать двигаться в собственном ритме, но тогда все закончилось бы еще быстрее. Тони задрожал и уперся рукой в стену, чтобы не рухнуть, когда мощной волной удовольствия бросит за край.

После сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы дать разрядку Стиву, жестко и быстро, кое-как обтереться полотенцем, добраться до постели и рухнуть на простыни. Где-то на грани сознания ощутить, как Стив укрыл его расслабленное тело и лег рядом, устроив большую теплую ладонь на спине, и погрузиться в туманное ничто.

***

Стив ушел помогать поселенцам — физическая сила нынче востребована как никогда. Тони дает себе час на то, чтобы обойти небольшой лагерь. Его толстую дубовую палку Стив вчера заменил на более легкую — каштановую, обрезанную по утолщению, которое легко ложится в ладонь. Левая нога менее послушная, и Тони напрягает ее чаще, опирается, пружинит на ней, чтобы перебить ноющую боль, заставить мышцы работать.

Мотоцикл Стива почти разбит — удивительно, как не развалился в дороге. Небось тоже доехал исключительно на Капитанской силе воли. Тони забрасывает свою импровизированную трость на руль и толкает мотоцикл к сараю — нужно перебрать, заменить все, к чему подберет запчасти, зашить лопнувшее сиденье. Возвращаться ведь придется на нем, а техника любит заботу.

Когда вчера Тони познакомил Стива с местным лидером, тот не сильно обрадовался вести о возвращении в Нью-Йорк, нахмурился и стал возражать. Впрочем, когда узнал, что они со Стивом соулмейты, только развел руками — ничего, мол, не поделать. Предлагал, правда, остаться здесь еще ненадолго, ведь все равно вместе, так какая разница.

Неплохой мужик этот Джонс, в лагере его уважают и слушаются, а он, в свою очередь, вкладывается во благо своих. Тони такую преданность ценит.

Он садится на кровать, стул слишком высок для того, чтобы удобно ковыряться в механизме мотоцикла. Лишь сейчас замечает, до какой степени истрепаны простыни, и на миг вдруг накрывает щекочущим воспоминанием об их со Стивом спальне в Башне, но Тони мотает головой, стряхивая мысли — не сейчас, позже. Уже скоро.

Он почти полностью перебирает двигатель, тщательно смазав каждую деталь, меняет пружину под педалью, очищает выхлопную трубу — и не замечает, что уже перевалило за полдень.

Когда в дверь входят Джонс и его помощники, отряхивая с волос снег, он с легкой усмешкой высматривает за их спинами Стива. Но Стив не с ними. Наверное, остался еще кому-нибудь помочь — добрая душа.

Вошедшие молчат, и Тони не нравится, как они смотрят — тревога вперемежку с жалостью. И еще от них за милю несет агрессией, словно после хорошей битвы — ему ли не знать, как это бывает на откате. Он поднимается навстречу, игнорируя неприятно занывшие мышцы.

— Сядь, — кивает на кровать Джонс и подходит ближе. Присаживается рядом, задумчиво проводит ладонью по затертому до блеска кожаному сиденью мотоцикла. У него в кровь разбиты костяшки пальцев — ссадины даже еще не успели покрыться корочками присохшей крови. А еще вблизи видно, как на скуле наливается кровоподтек.

— Мы ходили к плато в парке, проверяли капканы и силки, наткнулись на группу людей. Вдвое меньше, чем нас, но вооружены до зубов, — Джонс с силой трет лицо, шумно выдыхает. — Они нас гнали до самого обрыва. Стив твой как лев дрался. Но его подстрелили, когда уже почти все закончилось. Тело не достать — рухнул вниз. Прости. Он нам всем жизнь спас.

Крепкая ладонь сочувственно сжимает плечо. Тони поднимает взгляд, вглядывается в лица — никто не смотрит в глаза, Джонс снова и снова трет лоб, щурится и качает головой.

— Много оружия взяли? — ровным тоном спрашивает Тони. — Вы же всех уложили, так? Могу я взглянуть?

Он прижимает к бедру запястье, которое согревает неугасшая метка, и чувствует, как внутри разгорается жгучая ярость.

Эти ребята то ли не в курсе, что метка исчезает только после смерти соулмейта, то ли забыли в пылу эмоций. Плевать. Тони как можно незаметнее одергивает рукав рубашки.

— Что? — хмурится Джонс. — А, да. Отдали на склад, парни разберутся, не заморачивайся. Мне очень жаль. Но такие времена. Принести тебе выпить?

Тони качает головой, потому что они ждут от него именно этого. Он старательно изображает шок, чтобы только оставили его одного.

Все понятно — коммуна порвет в клочья любого, кто попытается отобрать у нее хоть кроху былой цивилизации. Стив пришел за ним — самым ценным, что есть у этой общины после уцелевших коров.

Желание Джонса защитить своих людей, сделать их жизнь чуть проще и лучше понятно без слов, и такое желание Тони не осуждает. Но есть еще ведь и стремление удовлетворить личные амбиции, подняться за чужой счет, стать лидером не просто лагеря, а лагеря-основы новой цивилизации. Именно такие амбиции люди могут удовлетворять, идя по трупам. И вот этого не понять и не простить.

Пока неясно, что они сделали со Стивом, но если думают, что Тони его не найдет, то сильно ошибаются.

***

Тони должен был настоять на своем. Точнее, не так — просто не сказать ничего Стиву и хотя бы попробовать добыть искусственный интеллект из жезла Локи. Тессеракт обладал безграничной мощью и мог стать основой щита для всей планеты. Чтобы никакая тварь из другой вселенной, из другого измерения не могла добраться до человечества. До Мстителей. До Стива.

Тони злился. Расхаживал по мастерской, поглядывая на светящийся синим жезл. Уже понял, что проиграл, но продолжал делать вид, будто они еще о чем-то спорят.

Стив, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за ним. Уже не нервничал, разгладил морщинку на лбу и ждал, пока Тони успокоится. От этого он обычно заводился еще сильнее, но в тот день вдруг отпустило — махом.

Тони присел на край стола подальше от тессеракта, прикрыл глаза ладонью. Сил не осталось, запала тоже.

— Я видел, как ты умер. И напоследок сказал, что я мог спасти всех нас. Спасти тебя. И после этого ты просишь меня отступить?

Сильные руки легли на плечи. Стив обнял крепко, прижал к себе и негромко проговорил:

— Это был морок, Тони. Ты не можешь предугадать будущее. Оставь будущее будущему.

— Я человек будущего, Стив, — фыркнул Тони в крепкое плечо. — Я не умею не думать о завтра.

— Так думай. Только без самоубийственных и рисковых затей. Ради меня.

Удар ниже пояса, откровенно говоря. Ниже пояса уже зарождалось желание, стирая злость и страх.

— Я все равно придумаю, как защитить планету, — упрямо проворчал Тони, запуская ладони под футболку Стива.

***

Для создания дроида приходится разобрать кое-что еще не завершенное, но обещанное. Тони посоветовали не заморачиваться — так он и не станет. Найдет Стива и свалит отсюда. Если не будут останавливать, не станет даже мстить. Откуда им знать, этим неандертальцам, что в Нью-Йорке обеспечить выживание человечества гораздо проще, чем в продуваемом всеми ветрами сарае на краю миссурийского плато. Сейчас мир остановился, но Тони позаботится, чтобы не навсегда. Пять этажей дата-центра под Башней и ниже — под метро и Гудзоном — еще семь с электронным и железным барахлом. Хватит, чтобы полностью поднять Нью-Йорк, а после можно будет двигаться вглубь континента и по побережью. Под Атлантикой переброшены кабели, если достать — можно пустить электричество по основным магистралям и покрыть половину штатов.

Сейчас главное — Стив. Пусть весь мир до поры до времени катится к черту, падает на дно самого глубокого ущелья, в темноту океанского дна, пусть пришельцы или библейский Апокалипсис — прямо сейчас все это не имеет никакого значения. Тони кажется, что он все-таки умер, там, на борту материнского инопланетного корабля, в ту самую секунду, когда Стива вышвырнуло взрывом в небо. Воскрес совсем недавно, еще не надышался как следует, а потому не готов думать обо всем человечестве разом. Лишь о Стиве и о себе. Остальное как-нибудь потом.

Тони выводит из строя мотоцикл, чтобы не было соблазна отобрать. Всего-то вынимает и прячет пару мелочей — внешне все как должно быть, но без них он — бесполезный хлам.

Пока лишь осторожно спросили, может ли Тони отремонтировать. Он небрежно машет рукой — оставьте, мол, взгляну на досуге. Кивают, оставляют у него. Все косятся опасливо, ждут срыва, слез, проявления хоть каких-то эмоций. Шутка ли, соулмейта потерять. К нему пыталась подойти Марта, утратившая во время нашествия свою родственную душу. Тони поблагодарил, попросил оставить его в одиночестве. Пояснил, что находит утешение в работе. Учитывая, что он начал вкалывать, едва выбравшись из болевого шока — никого это не удивило. Псих, что с него взять.

Дроид вышел уродливым, зато небольшим, вполне умещается в пойманную сиалию. Тони с рассвета гонялся за ней, залетевшей погреться, по сараю, пока не сбил палкой. Понятно, что теперь это чучело чучелом, но на скорости никто не разобрал, мелькнула голубым в небо — и поминай как звали. Передавать картинку некуда, смог собрать лишь примитивный тепловизор. Тони пеленгует координаты, ловит движущиеся объекты и угадывает по объемам.

Под плато лишь зверье. Если бы не поиски Стива, Тони вполне мог обеспечить коммуну постоянной едой с помощью этой штуки — машинка сечет добычу четко. Но он зол на этих людей и заботиться о них больше не намерен. Потерявшие человечность должны встать в общую очередь, и Тони поможет им — в числе прочих. Позже.

Сегодня он искренне желает, чтобы на их головы обрушился каменный дождь, потому что Стива нигде нет. Тони гоняет дроид до одури, прочесывает все окрестности, выискивая хоть что-то. Но что если они вывезли его далеко за пределы лагеря? Пикап на ходу у Джонса есть. Тогда придется оседлать мотоцикл. Тони не может сдержать нервный смешок. Это что же, карма у них такая — искать друг друга? Но если ему придется повторить весь путь Стива — Тони готов. Нужно, правда, собрать по-быстрому оружие поинтереснее дробовиков. До утра можно управиться...

Мозг привычно просчитывает варианты, а дроид тем временем долго кружит над заброшенным колодцем, что за оградой к северу от границы общины. В него раньше опускали еду, как в подпол, но каким-то образом внутрь проникли крысы, и колодец стал заброшенным дважды. Внутри есть кто-то живой, и это явно не крысы — покрупнее будет. Вполне возможно, что провалился какой-то зверь, но других вариантов нет, потому придется ждать ночи, чтобы проверить. Он сажает дроид на крышу сарая и отключает. Там никто не найдет, а внутри вонь от разлагающегося тельца несчастной птицы выдаст его с головой.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что все будет так? — Стив смотрел на Тони, удерживал крепко, не давая ни двинуться, ни отвести глаз от его расширившихся зрачков, почти целиком затопивших голубую радужку. Тони повело от этого взгляда, лихорадочно горящих скул, исходящего от Стива запаха возбуждения. А когда тот облизнулся, смачивая сухие губы, вырвался, оборачиваясь, и впечатался в них своими. Плечи больно цеплялись за стены в общем-то неузкого коридора, пока Стив подталкивал его, гнал перед собой спиной вперед, удерживая от падения навзничь, а Тони никак не мог отлепиться от него, словно отнять руки означало потерять навсегда. А хотелось раствориться в Стиве, влезть под кожу, стать неотделимым.

По пути к кровати одежду оставили на полу неопрятными комьями, но кого это волновало, когда под ладонями ощущался жар, растекался по телу желанием. Тони опрокинулся на спину, затащил Стива на себя и уперся пятками в край кровати. Тот подхватил его под коленями, облизал пальцы, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и скользнул рукой вниз. Устанавливал свой темп, медленно наращивая удовольствие, не велся на понукания, когда Тони рычал от нетерпения и вскидывал бедра, пытаясь насадиться глубже. Стив рисовал языком узоры на его шее, придавливал плечом к постели, пока Тони не расслабился, сдаваясь. Зажмурился, когда Стив начал осторожно входить, раскачиваясь, с каждым толчком проникал все глубже, а когда смог войти до конца и стал вбиваться быстрыми размашистыми движениями, Тони словно прошило молнией от точки соприкосновения их тел до самого сердца. Отголоски сотрясали его еще долго, ритмично — приятно и пугающе одновременно. Тони открыл глаза и увидел над собой взмокшее лицо Стива — растрепанный, раскрасневшийся и счастливый, он смотрел и улыбался, словно выиграл невероятно ценный приз. И Тони знал — все правильно, так и должно быть. Только приз этот заполучил он сам.

***

Есть время подумать, что делать, если Стив там, и додумать план — если ошибся. Внутри клокочет злость, и Тони сосредоточенно готовится к ночной вылазке. Он поглаживает запястье, прикидывает - что может понадобиться. Веревка, нож, динамо-фонарь. Больше не унесет. Да, еще вода.

Выбраться через любой из четырех выходов не выйдет — охрана в коммуне серьезная и не выпустит, как ни проси. Особенно, если учесть, что Тони сейчас главная их ценность. Не был бы калекой, наверняка сторожили бы день и ночь у двери. А так уверены — далеко не уйдет.

У северо-восточной стены вварена метра на три металлическая сетка. Если работать быстро, остатков заряда углекислотного лазера хватит, чтобы прорезать лаз, незаметный в кустах с пожухшей от морозов листвой. Гораздо труднее будет проползти в него, ребра все еще сковывают движения, да и ноги не слишком послушные. Но если Стив и правда в колодце — замерзший, скорее всего раненый, то все это теряет значение. Тони физически чувствует, как утекает драгоценное время, и может думать лишь о том, что если вдруг не успеет — после не оставит от этого лагеря камня на камне.

В три ночи Тони идет по лагерю — непривычно без импровизированной трости, которая стала практически его визитной карточкой. Без нее издалека его можно принять за кого-то другого. На весь лагерь лишь четыре костра — по одному у каждых ворот. Но ему в другую сторону, потому удается пройти незамеченным. При определенных сноровке, знаниях и инструментах лагерь беззащитен. Но на памяти Тони никто ни разу не нападал. Если не принимать во внимание вчерашнюю байку Джонса.

Пусть и допотопным инструментом, но сетка послушно режется. В груди теплеет, нетерпение и тревога впрыскивают в кровь дозу адреналина, достаточную, чтобы наплевать на непослушное тело. Тони ползет по промерзшему снегу в дыру, оскальзываясь и ломая наст, и в конце концов добирается до старого колодца. Переводит дыхание — всего секунда, чтобы собраться с духом и успокоить колотящееся в горле сердце.

Слабый луч фонаря выхватывает в кромешной тьме светлую макушку. Тони вздрагивает — они даже не оставили ему куртку. Бросили в яму подыхать, как раненого волка. Желание сравнять лагерь с землей становится сильнее.

Обычный человек уже давно погиб бы, а Стив сейчас всего лишь чуть больше, чем обычный человек. Он задирает голову и смеется. Господи, такой чумазый, что лишь блеск глаз и яркая улыбка узнаваемы.

— Ты зачем туда залез? — спрашивает Тони, пряча за смехом нервы и сбивающее с ног облегчение. Стив поднимается и теперь видно, что он припадает на ногу и обхватывает себя поперек живота — футболка на правом боку черна от крови. Его колотит от холода.

— Джонс попросил, — в тон отвечает Стив, и звук его голоса трижды отбивается от бетонных стен.

— Надеюсь, вежливо? — Тони разматывает веревку, привязывает к ее концу бутылку с водой и начинает стравливать вниз.

— Не слишком, но зато не смертельно, — Стив способен шутить, значит, все не так страшно, как могло быть. Хотя этот может держать лицо и на пороге смерти, Тони ли не знать. Будет успокаивать всех остальных, а потом просто накренит штурвал и направит самолет в ледяную бездну.

Тони держит фонарь, чтобы Стиву было видно бутылку, а потом, затаив дыхание, наблюдает, как она пустеет в мгновение ока. Делает вдох, только когда видит, как вздымается грудь Стива под изодранной футболкой.

Успел. Тони успел.

— Удержишь? — спрашивает Стив, дергая за веревку. — Там есть, к чему привязать?

Тони временно оставляет его в темноте, освещая пространство вокруг колодца. У самой земли торчат ржавые куски металлической арматуры, по которой заливали колодец. Тони бьет по ней ногой — железо упруго гудит, но не ломается, лишь иней поблескивает в луче света. Он привязывает веревку несколькими узлами и дергает изо всех сил — крепко.

Снова опускает луч фонаря внутрь каменного мешка.

— Готово, выбирайся.

Когда Стив на половине пути вверх упирается ногами и спиной в стены, чтобы передохнуть, Тони слышит позади голоса. Оборачивается — людей еще не видно, но суматошно мелькает свет фонариков. Судя по звуку, преследователи метрах в трехстах.

— Поспеши, — бросает Тони, — у нас гости.

Стив внезапно выдает поток витиеватых ругательств, и Тони, несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации, не сдерживается от замечания:

— Язык, Стив, — нервно хмыкает и протягивает ему ладонь, помогая перевалиться через щербатый край колодца.

Стив сглатывает стон, медленно поднимается на колени. Тони гладит по плечу, по руке — черт, да он ледяной просто. Протягивает руку, Стив хватается, второй ладонью цепляется за колодец. Обнять бы, прижать к себе и не отпускать никогда больше. Но некогда. Вечное некогда — как карма.

Джонс и еще четверо подходят неспеша. Они уверены в себе и вооружены обрезами.

— Ты забыл, — Джонс делает шаг вперед и протягивает Тони дубовую палку, что осталась у кровати, когда Стив принес легкую. Стоять и вправду тяжело, Тони инстинктивно тянется к ней, опускает взгляд на руку Джонса — и внезапно конец палки летит в голову. Он понимает, что не успевает отшатнуться, но удар в плечо отбрасывает в сторону, голова бьется обо что-то твердое, и в глазах темнеет.

Первыми возвращаются звуки — приглушенные взрывы, словно где-то запускают праздничные фейерверки, а еще удары, как по кожаной груше, набитой песком. Стив любит такие — они тяжелые, дают ему достаточную нагрузку. Под спиной мягкий спортивный мат. Похоже, он получил нокаут в спортзале. Черт.

Когда Тони открывает глаза, звуки становятся четче, и теперь понятно, что мягкое под спиной вовсе не мат, а снег, и нет никакого зала. Фейерверки — это выстрелы из обрезов. Он перекатывается на живот и поднимается на четвереньки. Адски болит голова, но рядом все тот же долбаный колодец, по крайней мере, есть обо что опереться и встать.

В глазах двоится, и Тони завороженно смотрит, как на фоне светлого снега два Стива в пяти шагах от него сворачивают шею двум Джонсам. Сопровождается это действие премерзким хрустом, от которого по спине бегут мурашки. Тони трясет головой, и вот Стив снова один. Прихрамывая, приближается к нему. В полумраке не разобрать, чем перепачканы его руки, но когда берет лицо в ладони, вглядываясь в глаза, на щеках остается липкое.

— Ты в порядке? — Стив проводит по волосам и смотрит на свою руку — теперь понятно, что на ней кровь, но чья? За шиворот уже течет теплая струйка.

— Ты в порядке? — эхом повторяет Тони, потому что это намного важнее, чем собственная разбитая голова.

— Да, все хорошо, — отвечает Стив и морщится. — Теперь все хорошо. Давай выбираться.

***

Потирая пульсирующую метку, так некстати обжегшую запястье, Тони расхаживал из угла в угол мастерской и слушал ДЖАРВИСА. Тот монотонно бубнил, по частям выдавая всю известную о соулмейтах информацию. Перебивал, если хотел что-нибудь уточнить, но чем дольше слушал, тем яснее понимал, что увяз по самую макушку. Не было у него шанса разорвать эту связь, и обжигало протестом из чувства противоречия — почему с ним? Почему сейчас? И сам же себе ответил: конечно, сейчас, раньше и быть не могло — Стив ведь столько лет словно и не жил. Зато теперь Тони вдруг стало кристально ясно, что так тянуло его продолжать отцовские поиски. Какой до смешного извилистый путь, подтверждающий, что Тони не такой уж и особенный, если на него распространяются все законы их бренного мира.

Но осознать — одно, а принять — совершенно другое дело. Смириться, перестроить привычный образ жизни, заставить себя считаться с кем-то, имеющим на него совершенно определенные права, было гораздо сложнее. И он взбрыкивал, огрызался и отбивался изо всех сил, старательно игнорируя растущую в груди тоску, противоречивые желания прижать к себе, присвоить, утвердить такие же права на Стива и одновременно оттолкнуть, не думать и не чувствовать того, что подчиняло его самого.

И выплевывая резкости, граничащие с оскорблениями, Тони уже знал, что выдал себя с головой, когда столкнулся в отражении с понимающим взглядом светлых глаз, которому сдавался уже множество раз в беспокойных снах.

***

Тони хочет орать от отчаяния, когда видит перевернутые вещи, разбитые приборы и понимает, что поиск деталей от двигателя теперь растянется надолго. Если по пути сюда он чувствовал легкий укол сожаления от того, что Джонс и его люди сунулись к ним со Стивом, не осознавая неравенство сил, то сейчас не жалеет об их гибели совершенно.

Гнев опустошает гораздо быстрее, чем вылазка за Стивом, и Тони опускается на кровать, не в силах больше стоять на негнущихся ногах.

Стив возвращается из темноты с седельной сумкой, неплотно чем-то набитой. За ним входит Боб, несет в руках две бутылки с водой и канистру.

— Вот, — говорит он и протягивает перепачканную в мазуте тряпку. Тони смотрит непонимающе. Боб дергает шеей, разворачивает — внутри то, что он ищет. — Я успел до прихода Джонса, как только услышал, что они собрались навестить тебя.

Тони вряд ли может скрыть удивление во взгляде. Боб слегка тушуется. Кладет все на кровать рядом с Тони.

— Я знал, что они задумали. Должен был остановить. Нельзя так. Нужно оставаться людьми. Ты многое сделал для нас. Но даже не потому...

Он замолкает, нервно трет ладони.

— Возьми пикап, — говорит Тони. — Поехали с нами. Бери с собой кого хочешь. Мы в Нью-Йорк. Из тебя выйдет неплохой механик. Мне понадобятся надежные люди.

Теперь изумление появляется во взгляде Боба.

— Ты серьезно? Я только и умею, что гайки крутить.

Тони ухмыляется.

— С высокими технологиями я познакомлю. Честность партнеров куда важнее, — он поднимается с кровати, протягивает ладонь. — Спасибо, парень.

Боб крепко пожимает руку.

— Пока я нужен здесь. Кто-то же должен... Может быть, позже.

— Приезжай в любое время. Скажешь, что друг Железного Человека и Капитана Америки.

Боб издает смешок, ерошит грязной рукой светлые волосы.

— Они так и не врубились, что это Стив Роджерс. Я-то сразу понял...

Тони кивает, сглатывает комок в горле и смотрит на Стива. Тот тяжело привалился спиной к стене, молчит.

— Одна последняя просьба — аптечку притащи. У Джонса вроде была неплохая.

Не слушая возражений Стива, Тони укладывает его на кровать. С ногой не страшно, подвывих. А вот рану в боку стоит обработать. Новых повреждений нет, во время драки открылась старая рана, толком не зажившая. Тони так и не успел расспросить, где Стив ее заполучил. Он твердо намерен это исправить и подчинить себе непослушное время, которого им со Стивом вечно не хватает на себя.

— Да брось, и так заживет, — Стив сопротивляется и строит из себя почти бессмертного героя. — Давай сперва голову...

— Лежать, — рявкает Тони и толкает в плечи. Учитывая разницу в весовых категориях, ничего бы у него не вышло, но Стив неожиданно поддается. В глазах, к счастью, уже почти не двоится, и аптечка у Джонса вправду неплоха. Тони накладывает повязку, напоследок оглаживает Стива по груди — просто не удержаться. Там тоже рубцы, уже побледневшие. Стив вздрагивает.

— Не надо, — выдыхает.

— Глупости, — фыркает Тони и касается ладонью щеки. — Хороший мой. Что же с тобой случилось.

Стив льнет щекой к его пальцам, замерзшим, перепечканным кровью, но какая разница.

Время снова толкает в спину. Некогда, нужно уезжать, пока лагерь не проснулся. Так проще.

— Подъем, солдат, — ухмыляется Тони.

— Есть, сэр.

Улыбка на его губах — лучшее, что случалось с Тони с начала вторжения.

***

На плакатах и в комиксах Капитан Америка часто улыбался. Улыбка его призвана была подбадривать отчаявшихся, вселять надежду и веру. В Тони вот вселяла.

А любовь к Стиву Роджерсу, герою всей Америки, вселил в него отец. Тони мог сколько угодно ревновать и злиться, но не восхищаться трагически погибшим Капитаном не умел.

Как и не искать его. Отец начал поиски, Тони закончил.

И вот он стоял по другую сторону стеклянной стены, за которой психолог вел долгую беседу с размороженным Кэпом, и впервые видел перед собой не улыбающегося героя с плаката, а живого человека — растерянного, покалеченного резким выбросом из того времени в это.

— Зайдешь познакомиться? — спросили за спиной, и Тони едва не вздрогнул.

Покосился через плечо на Фьюри. В единственном уцелевшем глазу эмоций было, как всегда, не разобрать.

— Вот еще, — буркнул Тони. — Просто зашел проверить, как поживает имущество «Старк Индастриз». Ты же понимаешь, что он принадлежит мне?

Тони обернулся и оскалился. Кэп за стеклом продолжал неохотно рассказывать о себе. Спросил о Пегги. Совершенно не по-суперсолдатски запнулся, осекся, умолк.

— Тебе я его точно не отдам, Старк.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Тони развернулся на каблуках и хлопнул за собой дверью.

***

Тони кажется, что в его теле больше не осталось живого места — словно все кости раздробились и проткнули осколками живую плоть. Но Стив продолжает гнать по скользкой дороге, время от времени проводя ладонью по сцепленным в замок у себя на поясе рукам — проверяет, крепко ли Тони держится. Чертовски холодно, хочется в Майами, на теплый пляж и чуть-чуть — на два пальца — виски в прозрачный бокал. Но Стив не жалуется, потому Тони тоже нельзя, а когда сил не станет, тот непременно это почувствует и даст им обоим передышку. Тони знает это так же верно, как то, что у Стива есть цель. Он не говорит ничего, но Тони и не нужно. Ведь правой руке не приходится сообщать левой, что нужно делать.

Когда Стив притормаживает у покосившегося указателя «Лексингтон, Кентукки, 10 миль», Тони трясет руками, разминая затекшие пальцы. Стив опускает подножку, поднимается, достает канистру.

— Еще немного — и отдохнем, — обещает он, и Тони верит. Стив выливает в бак последнее топливо, канистра пуста, но по дороге можно слить из брошеных машин, потому она возвращается на место.

У Стива горячие руки, Тони не возражает, когда тот трет его щеки и совершенно отмороженные уши, согревая хоть на минуту.

У Стива горячие руки. Тони думает о них, пытается уцепиться за эту мысль, но глаза закрываются сами собой.

А когда открывает, продолжает думает с того же места — и эти горячие руки не отпускают, даже уложив на незнакомую кровать.

— Мы на месте, — говорит Стив и ложится рядом. Подтягивает к себе Тони и как-то резко расслабляется, словно разом выпускают весь воздух. Дыхание становится тихим и ровным. Тони часто моргает, не понимая, где они и как тут оказались.

Над ними склоняется светловолосая девушка.

— Я Кира, — говорит она, и Тони вдруг понимает, что знает ее. Стив успел рассказать — в двух словах, но достаточно, чтобы запомнить.

Кира накрывает их обоих одеялом, потом еще одним.

— Я рада, что Стив вас нашел, — улыбается она. — Отдыхайте, все остальное потом.

Все остальное — это долгий путь, море работы и обязательно с победой в конце, думает Тони, — потом. Тело Стива, словно живая печь, моментально согревает их общее пространство под одеялами, и Тони снова опускает веки, больше не в силах сопротивляться этому теплу.


End file.
